fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 19/10/16 (Road to COK)
A video package was played, showing the highlights of the events that took place at Primal Warfare. CM Punk retained the Survival World Championship with the assistance of The 4th Reich, Dean Ambrose’s post-match rampage, The Miz’s surprise debut, Seth Rollins and Chris Hero’s tag team title victory cut short by Triple H’s dictatorship rule and John Cena destroyed Funaki. ' ' Segment 1: *CM Punk comes out with the 4th Reich to the ring with massive heats as they make their way to the ring* '' '' HHH: Last Sunday was a huge success for The 4th Reich. You know why? It’s because…..of this man. *points to CM Punk*. He have defined all odds from Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt to retain his Survival World Championship in the most decisive fashion in history. GIVE IT UP FOR CM PUNK! '' ''' '' ''Punk: Well, well, well. It seems The 4th Reich is still running things around here with the Best in the World, still….YOUR SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPION! Not even the best members from The Shield and The Wyatt Family can dethrone me. With that said, I think there is no one else on this brand who can beat me for the title. That is why I feel that…..*turns and looks at The 4th Reich* I should not defend the title anymore. Let’s face facts, I am the best wrestler in the world. I am the best brawler. I am the best technician. I am the best in everything I stand for. Hell, I am the best in the world at ending careers. You don’t believe me? Take a good look at Roman Reigns. '' '' '' ''Ziggler: The same can be said for Sting when I beat him last Sunday. Survival has no place for old people especially those who have lived past their glories. It’s time for us, young breeds to take over the wrestling industry by storm. Something that Sting cannot do back in his prime. Thus, he decided to poke his business in this generation. Face it Sting. You are pathetic. You have outlived your usefulness in the wrestling industry. It’s time for you to go and rot in the nursing home. '' '' '' *Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks to the ramp and stands there with a mic in his hand* '' '' Ambrose: CM Punk. Let me the first guy in the line to congratulate you on your title victory last night. I spent a few days thinking things through about that match. And you’re right. You are the best in the world…..at sucking Triple H’s cock to get him to help your fucking whiny ass out when you know you have been beaten by Dean Ambrose. Punk, understand this. The longer you hold the title, the more satisfying it is for all of us when you lose that championship. But I am not out here for you, Punk. Your turn will come again. Last Sunday was a preview of what is to come when I finally get my hands on you…..in a 1 vs 1 situation…..with no one in the 4th Reich to help you. So Pinocchio, don’t hide there in your stupid suit and not talk like some puppet you are. You know what you did last Sunday. Because of you and your stupid sledgehammer, you cost me the world title. And that is why I am out here. I want to beat you up. I want to be the one who put the co-leader of The 4th Reich out so there will be one leader left for me to execute. Triple H, I am issuing to a fight at Clash of Kings. I can’t think straight after you blasted me with that sledgehammer shot. All I think after that night, was to put an end to you. So what do you say, Triple H? Is it game on or what? '' '' ''HHH: Ambrose. You should know better that what I did last Sunday was just business. I have to do what it takes to keep the Survival World Championship in the 4th Reich. '' '' '' ''Ambrose: I understand…...YOU THINK I AM THE GUY WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT BUSINESS? OKAY…...FUCK OFF MAN. THIS SHIT THAT IS GOING ON….IT’S PERSONAL YOU BITCH. I AM NOT GOING TO LET THIS OFF EASY. TRUST ME TRIPLE H. YOU WILL ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE TO A FIGHT AT CLASH OF KINGS. BY HOOK OR CROOK! '' '' '' Ryback starts to exit the ring and approaches Ambrose. Ambrose drops his mic and jumps on Ryback. Ryback throws Ambrose over with ease onto the steel ramp. Ryback picks Ambrose and tosses him around. And Chris Hero comes out with a steel chair to hit Ryback with it. Ryback is unfazed from the chair shot and kicks Hero right in the face. Ryback picks Hero up but Hero fights back with an elbow shot. However, Hero quickly grasps his right arm in pain. Ryback grabs Hero and toss him into the crowd. Triple H picks up the mic and starts to speak '' '' HHH: Chris Hero. it’s good that you are out here. Your match with Ryback shall start now. And since this is the semifinals of the King of the Ring round…..This match will be a No Holds Barred Match. Get a referee out of here cause this match have just started. '' '' *Segment ends with a referee running to the ring, ringing a bell* ' ' '''Match 1: Chris Hero vs Ryback in the Semifinals King of the Ring Tournament under No Holds Barred rules. ' ' Hero and Ryback are still brawling in the crowd where Ryback grabs Hero and tosses him into the crowd repeatedly. Ryback picks Hero up and Hero throws 3 chairs at Ryback’s face. Hero takes a chair and hits Ryback’s head with it. Both men eventually get back into the ring. Hero gains the early upper hand with quick forearm shots right to Ryback’s face. Hero rebounds off the ropes for a clothesline. But Ryback rams through Hero with ease. Midway into the match, Ryback have been dominating Hero with Hero getting little to no offense in the match. Ryback picks Hero and throws him out of the ring. Hero lands on the ring apron. Ryback turns around. And Hero nails a hard elbow shot right to Ryback in which the impact causes an echo in the arena. Hero picks Ryback and brings him to the ring apron. Hero grabs Ryback’s head and sets him for the DDT. But Ryback picks Hero up while Hero has Ryback locked in the headlock. And Hero forcefully drops his legs down and slams Ryback’s head onto the ring apron for the DDT! Hero picks Ryback back into the ring and sets Ryback for the Rolling Elbow. But Ryback quickly gets up and hits a running tackle to the turnbuckle which causes the turnbuckle to break apart. Ryback picks Hero up and throws him over the gorilla press slam. Ryback backs off and sets up for the Meat Hook. Ryback charges and Hero grabs the metal bar supporting the turnbuckle. And nails a blow right to Ryback’s head. Hero covers Ryback for the victory. ' ' Winner: Chris Hero advances to the Finals via pinfall at 16:50 ' ' After the match, Ryback gets back up and starts to attack Hero. Ryback takes 2 steel chairs under the ring and put 1 chair under Hero’s right arm. Ryback then hits a con-chair-to on Hero’s right arm for 5 times before Ambrose and Rollins come out to attack Ryback. Ryback challenges Ambrose and Rollins head on but was taken down by the duo’s double team moves. Rollins and Ambrose pull Hero out of the ring. And Ryback gets up again, watching The Shield go back to the locker room. ' ' Match 2: The Miz vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match ' ' The Miz defeats Rey Mysterio after nailing a Skull Crushing Finale at 2 minutes. ' ' After the match, The Miz asks for a mic from the timekeeper and begins to speak. ' ' Segment 2: *The Miz’s promo* '' '' Miz: Normally, I would be the one who says….Welcome to the most must-see RRW talk show in history...Welcome to…..MizTV. But this is not the case over here. Welcome to the most must-see RRW show in history. Welcome to Survival. I am glad that I get a chance to show my skills, my profession wrestling skills on the highest level. This brand have everything to be at the top. But not quite. You see, if you take a look at the champions on Survival. Woah, ¾ of the champions are from The 4th Reich. But that is not my problem. My problem lies with Apollo Crews alone. I made my primer debut on Primal Warfare to answer Apollo Crews’s open challenge and he decided to tug his big black tail between his legs and run like a bitch. I deserved a rematch. A rematch that these fans deserved to see because I know….first hand, we can steal the show. And most important, Apollo….you know I can steal the championship from your grasp. So here is what I will do on Survival. Next week, I will debut MizTV on Survival LIVE and ask you why you decided to bail out on the title match last Sunday. Until then, I won’t come near you. See you next week, chump. '' '' *Segment ends with The Miz walking back to the stage, high-fiving the fans along the way* '' '' Segment 3: *Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were seen backstage talking when Tom Phillips approaches him for an interview* '' '' Ambrose: How’s Hero? His right arm have been in a bad shape ever since Primal Warfare. '' ''' '' Rollins: I know Hero can make it back on there for the Finals. I am just concerned….. '' '' Tom: Excuse me, Rollins. May I have a word with you? '' '' Rollins: I am sorry but can you just buzz off? I have no mood for interviews. '' '' *Segment ends with Rollins and Ambrose walking off* ' ' '''Match 3: Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe in the Semifinals King of the Ring Tournament ' ' The match starts off slow with Joe gaining the upper hand in the chain wrestling due to his size and skills. Rollins begins to target on Joe’s left knee with quick kicks and fast low dropkicks on the knee. Joe is unfazed from those shots and corners Rollins to the turnbuckle. Rollins ducks and hits a running single leg dropkick on Joe before hitting a running double leg dropkick, sending Joe to the outside. Rollins charges at Joe and hits the Suicide Somersault Dive on Joe, knocking Joe off his feet. Rollins goes up to the top rope while Joe is still down. And hits a Frog Splash on Joe onto the floor. Rollins goes up to the top rope again and connects another Frog Splash. But Joe rolls out of the way in time, causing Rollins to crash into the floor hard. Rollins barely makes the 10 count and Joe begins his frenzy of assaults on Rollins. Midway into the way, Joe have been targeting Rollins’s ribs with a bearhug and various of rib damaging moves and holds. Joe picks Rollins up and whips him to the ropes. Rollins went over the rope and does some flips before flipping back into the ring. Joe hits a running back elbow shot before nailing the CCS enzuigiri on Rollins. Joe picks Rollins up for the Muscle Buster. But Rollins hits a knee shot while he is being lifted up. Rollins grabs Joe’s head and locks him in the Guillotine Choke Hold. Joe tries to get up but Rollins got the choke hold locked in. Joe slowly gets up and starts to ram Rollins to the turnbuckle. Near the conclusion of the match, Rollins is on the ring apron and jumps for the springboard knee. But Joe grabs Rollins and nails the STJoe. Joe follows up with a running senton. However, Rollins got his knees up. Rollins quickly gets up and kicks Joe in the rib for the Pedigree. And Rollins hits it for a 2 count. Rollins lifts Joe’s head up for the position for the Curb Stomp. And Rollins rebounds himself off the ropes for more momentum. BUT PUNK PULLS ROLLINS’S LEGS! Rollins turns behind and spits at Punk’s face. Joe comes from behind and starts to lock Rollins in the Coquina Clutch. Rollins has nowhere to go with Joe locking the clutch in. Rollins tries to fight out but he is unable to get up with Joe’s weight preventing Rollins from getting up. Rollins refused to tap and passed out. ' ' Winner: Samoa Joe advances to the Finals via KO at 18:35. ' ' After the match, Punk raises Joe’s hands up with Joe looking visibly annoyed. Joe yanks his hand away and begins to walk back to the locker room. ' ' Segment 4: Triple H was seen in his office with the rest of the 4th Reich members '' '' HHH: So it seems Punk is either facing Chris Hero or Samoa Joe at Catalytic Resolution. This shall be interesting, right Punk? '' '' Punk: It doesn’t matter who wins the King of the Ring. That person will end up becoming my bitch after I beat whoever that person is at Catalytic Resolution. You know what I think it’s better? Make sure no one wins in the King of the Ring. '' '' *Samoa Joe enters the office* '' '' Joe: CM Punk, who the fuck you think you are coming into my match and try to potentially cost me a chance for the Survival World Championship? '' '' Punk: I am the fucker who is paying you to do your work, you fat fuck. '' ''' '' ''Joe: If I recall correctly, Triple H here, he is the one who is paying my salary every month. So, you think you are some big shot just because you are the World Champion here? Listen up, I am Samoa Joe. I am helping The 4th Reich out to take out The Shield and The Wyatt Family if needed to. I did your dirty work at Primal Warfare when I took out Bray Wyatt from the match. Also, it does not say that I cannot face CM Punk for the Survival World Championship if I have rightfully earned a spot to do so. '' '' '' ''HHH: Punk, Joe has a point. In the contract he signed, there is no attachment stating that he cannot fight for the Survival World Championship...provided if he have earned it. '' '' '' Punk: Whatever, I don’t give a fuck who wins this shitty ass tournament. What matters that I am the champion. '' '' HHH: All right. It have come to my attention that the United States Championship have not been defended for quite a while. So Bobby Roode, you will be defending that championship in a Fatal 4 Way match right now. '' '' ''Roode: You sure? I mean, you do want to keep all the titles within The 4th Reich. '' '' '' HHH: Dolph Ziggler here will be in the match to ensure that you will retain the championship. Your other 2 opponents will be random so be careful out there. '' '' *Segment ends with Roode and Ziggler leaving the ring for their match* ' ' '''Match 4: Bobby Roode © vs Dolph Ziggler vs Braun Strowman vs ??? in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the United States Championship ' ' Before the match, the final entrant did not come out at all. During the match, the United Nation come down and attack Braun Strowman. This caused the rest of the Wyatt Family to come out and neutralize the situation. This leaves Roode and Ziggler who had their 1 vs 1 match. Dean Ambrose comes out of nowhere and attacks both men with a crowbar before dropping Dirty Deeds on Roode. Ambrose throws Ziggler out of the ring and covers Roode. ' ' Winner: Dean Ambrose picks up the victory by pinning Bobby Roode at 12 minutes to become the new United States Champion. ' ' After the match, Ambrose picks up the championship and a mic and begins to speak. ' ' Segment 5: *Dean Ambrose’s promo* '' '' Ambrose: I TOLD YOU TRIPLE H! I TOLD YOU I WILL CAUSE HAVOC ON THE 4TH REICH IF YOU DON’T ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE AT CLASH OF KINGS! IF YOU DON’T ACCEPT IT BY TONIGHT, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT BOOBY RUDE AND SPAGHETTI BOY DOES NOT MAKE OUT ALIVE TONIGHT! IT’S YOUR CALL, CEREBRAL ASSASSIN! GIVE ME WHAT I WANT AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY WILL LIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY! '' ''' '' *Triple H’s theme hits as he comes out angrily* '' '' HHH: Ambrose, let’s be rational here all right? Just give me the United States Championship and we will talk. '' '' Ambrose: Fuck you and your talks. DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER WHO WILL BE SATISFIED WITH SOME TALKS? I AM A FUCKING LUNATIC! I would prefer if someone died in the ring tonight because I simply don’t care. Who shall I kill tonight? *points the sharp edge of the crowbar at Ziggler’s eyes* '' '' HHH: ALL RIGHT! YOU GOT ME AT CLASH OF KINGS! PLEASE! '' '' Ambrose: Now, we are talking business. However, I have my own stipulations. I am not sure if you are the type of guy who will give in to my demands… Soooooo...maybe doing this to him would convince you. *points the crowbar at Roode’s throat* Maybe slicing off his throat might do the trick. '' '' HHH: OKAY OKAY STOP! Leave them alone. What do you want? '' '' Ambrose: If I beat you, I will get a Survival World Championship match. No bullshits from The 4th Reich. And it will not be an ordinary match. Since, you like to use that sledgehammer of yours. Of course, we know where that sledgehammer have been. LAST MAN STANDING MATCH AT CLASH OF KINGS! '' '' HHH: You got it. You and me in a Last Man Standing match. It’s done deal. '' '' Ambrose: Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Good day, Pinocchio. Ambrose then takes the crowbar and starts hitting Roode and Ziggler in the ring before leaving through the crowd* '' '' *Segment ends with Triple H looking in defeat as Ambrose smiles his way back to the exit* ' ' '''Main event: Samoa Joe vs Chris Hero in the King of the Ring Finals. ' ' Chris Hero comes out with a huge bandage on his right arm, walking slowly to the ring with cheers. Samoa Joe comes out to the ring fast with boos. ' ' The match starts off with Joe going after Hero’s right arm. Joe tries to bend Hero’s arm with an armlock but Hero weakly fights back with his left arm. Joe grabs Hero’s right arm and tosses Hero around like nothing. Joe picks Hero up and whips him to the ropes. Joe hits the running back elbow and follows up with the CCS enzuigiri. But Hero nails an elbow shot right to the back of Joe’s head just before Joe is about to hit the enzuigiri. Hero grabs Joe and throws him out of the ring. Hero rebounds off the ropes and hits a Tope con Hero on Joe onto the floor. Hero slowly picks Joe up but was unable to due to his injured arm. Joe takes advantage of this and slams the arm to the steel post. Midway to the match, Joe can be seen locking Hero in the armbar submission hold. Hero tries to fight out of it but Joe kicks Hero’s face to bring him down. Joe arches his back for more leverage and pressure on Hero’s right arm. Hero is close to tapping out. But Hero slowly lifts Joe up and slams him on the canvas. Hero slowly goes up to the top rope. But Joe stops Hero in his tracks. Joe grabs Hero up for the Muscle Buster. But Hero fights out of it with knee shots right to the head of Joe. Hero follows up with a snap DDT. Hero picks Joe up and hits a series of DDTs before setting up for the Rolling Elbow. Hero charges for the elbow. But Joe catches it and turns Hero around for the Coquina Clutch. However, Hero pushes himself back to the turnbuckle, breaking the hold. Hero follows up with a stiff left elbow shot right to Joe’s face which causes him to bleed a bit. The match goes on with Hero taking advantage of Joe’s bruised face. Near the ending of the match, Hero is about to hit the Death Blow on Joe. But Joe turns Hero around for the Coquina Clutch. Hero pushes Joe off which causes the referee to get knocked down. And Hero nails the Rolling Elbow with his injured arm, knocking Joe down. Then CM Punk comes down and attacks Hero. However, Rollins manages to stop Punk with a chair shot right to Punk’s back, Rollins pushes Punk towards Hero who then nails the Cyclone Kill before Rollins nails the Pedigree on Punk. Rollins pulls Punk out of the ring. AND JOE IS BEHIND HERO, LOCKING THE COQUINA CLUTCH ON HERO! HERO HAS NOWHERE TO GO! JOE DROPS DOWN WITH HERO WHILE HOLDING THE COQUINA CLUTCH! HERO TRIES TO STAY IN THE MATCH BUT HE IS SLOWLY FADING OUT! ' ' THEN THE ARENA TURNS DARK! When the lights are back on, The Wyatt Family are in the ring. Joe releases Hero and Bray Wyatt grabs Joe and nails Sister Abigail. The arena turns dark again and when the lights are back, only Joe and Hero are in the ring. Hero covers Joe but only get a 2 count. Hero cannot believe it and sets Joe up for the final Cyclone Kill. AND HERO HITS IT! HERO COVERS JOE TO PICK UP THE WIN! ' ' Winner: Chris Hero wins the King of the Ring via pinfall at 17:55 Ambrose and Rollins enter the ring and hoist Hero up to close the show.